User talk:TeKohu
Hello Welcome to the wiki kohu we hope you enjoy it here.-- 16:22, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you,and the k is uppercase on purpose-Kohu (talk) 16:24, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Oh. interesting.-- 16:27, 13 August 2009 (UTC) what rank are you?-- 16:30, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Rank 1. Sorry, I had to. :: Rank 1, well that rank will be over fast if you use the wikis walkthrough or even check out my store.-- 16:34, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::It's ok Aj(can I call you Aj?),Skipper the reason I'm not Rank 2 yet is because I only have one red brick,three Honey Pots,I don't know what to do with my apple butter,I haven't made a Bee Battle Module yet,all my stats are at zero,and all my friends are Networkers.-Kohu (talk) 16:45, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Well I'll befriend you. And I'll help you get bigger stats.-- 16:46, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::::THANK YOU!-Kohu (talk) 16:49, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :I am also in your "Unapproved" friends. Also, you may call me Aj, or Ajr. ::Me and ARJ are here to help.-- 16:53, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::I just approved both of you :).-Kohu (talk) 16:56, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Oops I forgot after that you need to befriend max you'll need 25 red bricks by now but you will harvest them soon.-- 17:07, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::::My Grandmother used my moms Email address for my subscription but when I became a LEGO.com member I used my moms VCUmail address so I can't befriend Max,by the way I won my very first Bee Battle.-Kohu (talk) 17:15, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::::: Yeah I know you beat my bee battle you now have 25 honey pots! Oh and you need a code to befriend max but I'm not allowed to tell you sorry, (Wiki policy).-- 17:17, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Darn right you aren't allowed to tell anybody! While you are here Kohu, you may want to look at the Policies. :: Yep its quite inmportant.-- 17:20, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::How about you email me the code.-Kohu (talk) 17:25, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Well I can already say thats a bad Idea It could reveal your true name. Also google is a very reliable source for stuff like this.-- 17:28, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I'd trust you to keep a secret any day.-Kohu (talk) 17:36, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::You might of won our second Bee Battle but I won our first and third!-Kohu (talk) 17:41, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Hah hah ha . I see Now you should have 50 honey pots.-- 17:42, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Nope,twenty-three.-Kohu (talk) 17:45, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Really... Oh okay. Hope you like that trade.-- 17:46, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Off topic: My sig is now fixed! Barnstar I see that you tried to give me a Barnstar. Thanks! User this code, replacing the descriptions with what you want to say. 17:58, 13 August 2009 (UTC) RfA Thanks for your support, but you are not yet able to vote. You need to make 7 more edits on things other than user and talk pages before you can vote in RfA's. On another note, you are learning the code pretty well. 18:17, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Sig Do you want to have a colored sig?-- 18:37, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Yes.-Kohu (talk) 18:38, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Great what type an ez sig or a sig like mine. By the way thanks for the barnstar.-- 23:02, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Your Sig.-Kohu (talk) 12:40, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Great later you can change the colors if you don't like them.-- 15:02, 14 August 2009 (UTC) follow these steps #Go to and check the box "custom signature." #Type into the Signature box. #Press Save. #You can now edit User:(your username)/sig and it will be updated throughout the wiki for each change. in the take out the ( ) if you copy and paste.-- 15:11, 14 August 2009 (UTC) enjoy.-- 15:45, 14 August 2009 (UTC) SIG You like your sig? You can change the colors you know. :)-- 19:37, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :I like it,but I don't know how to change the color.- 19:39, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::What colors would you prefer?-- 19:42, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::Green where it's currently yellow.- 20:11, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::::There you are green. if you don't like this you can go to Your sig page to edit it.-- 23:38, 14 August 2009 (UTC) pic skipper send me to give you a pic . 01:23, 15 August 2009 (UTC) That's HB502,I wanted Kohu-THP.- 11:55, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Don't worry kohu I'm on it...-- 15:26, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I got german to change it hope you like it because its in the MLN elves.-- 17:37, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Pic Don't worry about your pic my pic still says I'm rank 8 but I'm rank 9. Besides chances are another skin will come out and you'll still have a bionicle skin. this way you don't have to keep changing :)-- 01:07, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Congrats Congrats @ rank 2!!!-- 23:10, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Thank you!I did something for you...I changed the name of your shop to MLN Elves.- 10:54, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::I saw that thanks kohu.-- 01:04, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Did you? Did you puload a pic? If so can you tell me how?-- 01:13, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :That is more German77's department. That is who uploaded Kohu's. 01:15, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::I can upload pics my pr(i)nt scr(ee)n button just won't work.-- 01:53, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :I already send you a message in your talk page-- 01:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) thank you. Thank you for shopping at MLN Elves. You get a small gift every time you shop there. Just accept my friend request-- 22:40, September 8, 2009 (UTC)Ultradc I work there.- 19:01, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :So you still get a gift.-- 23:20, September 9, 2009 (UTC) What is a harvester Sorry but what is a havester!-- 16:40, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Ask my friend Skipper. 14:18, December 5, 2009 (UTC)